Patience
by lizteroid
Summary: Jane has a heart-to-heart with her brother, Tommy.


**PATIENCE**

* * *

><p>"She's found a man, Tommy. And he's going to put her first." Jane sighed, her hands grabbing at her coffee mug as she watched the steam rise from the boiling liquid inside. She finally looked up at her younger brother and she shrugged, "I knew she wouldn't choose me anyway, she's moved on and I'm still grieving…" the Detective told him. She'd forgiven him for his time spent in prison when he'd run down the neighbourhood preist; Father Crowley. She'd also forgiven him for the time Maura had offered Tommy to stay on her couch but he'd invited himself upstairs.<p>

"Just tell her Jane." Tommy said after finishing off his own mug of coffee in one big swig, "You two had somethin', right? Oh, and I'm sorry if I played my typecast role so perfectly in your life." he smirked.

"Oh really? Which one?" Dysfunctional criminal younger, very Italian brother or dysfunctional, homewrecking, very Italian younger brother?" Jane asked somewhat rhetorically, as she smirked back to Tommy with an almost matching expression.

"Dysfunctional homewrecking, very Italian younger brother." Tommy answered before he added, "You did forget dysfunctional very, very Italian younger brother, but he only makes guest appearances on special occasions." Tommy gave a quick wink to Jane before he sighed and frowned a little, "No, Jane, if it was my fault with Maura, I do apologise, I'm sorry."

"No, I actually don't know what happened between us. It just…ended." Jane sighed a little, "But it doesn't matter much anyway, she has Byron…" she said, rolling her eyes a little before she swigged the remainder of her coffee and slammed the mug down on the table in front of her, "Don't apologise to me, please." Jane shook her head, "If you want to apologise to someone Tommy, it should be Maura. Apologise to her for slipping yourself into her bed."

Upon hearing Jane's words, Tommy nodded and he looked down to the table surface, "I will, I think I need to." he gave a soft sigh before he added, "I think Maura needs to know how truly unhappy you are. Yes, she may be happy with her new Doctor man, but you two were happy together, I could see that Jane."

Jane looked up at her brother, for the first time in so long, Tommy was being sensitive. She gently smiled to him and gave a small nod before sighing, "Yeah, I should try and talk to her but, I don't know…she's happy with Byron." Jane looked to Tommy once again, "I don't want to be the one who ruins anything for her again."

Tommy gave a nod before he then sighed, he could see that Jane was thinking about Maura, and probably what had happened with them, "Jane, what are you thinking about?" he asked her gently.

_"Maura, you should have told me about that, I would have nailed his ass so hard and got him back into prison so fast..." the Detective hissed across the kitchen as she followed Maura around, glaring._

_"He's your brother Jane! Don't talk like that!" Maura turned to face Jane and then she raised her brows forlornly, "I didn't even know he was there until this morning when I felt his arm around my waist."_

_"Around your waist? Maura, were you naked?" Jane glared at Maura, "How close were you in bed together?"_

_"Close..." Maura replied and gently swallowed, turning back to the cups she'd been putting away._

_"Were you naked?" Jane asked again, pressing the matter, she knew what her brother was like._

_Maura stopped and she turned to face Jane, "Yes. Yes, we were naked. Both of us were naked." Maura responded and she looked down, to her feet before glancing briefly to Bass._

_"You both were? And nothing happened between you two?"_

_"You don't trust me?" Maura asked hurt, looking up at Jane and furrowing her brows sadly, "Nothing happened, to my knowledge." she said, answering Jane's question._

_"To your knowledge?"_

_"If you're asking me if we had sex, I can tell you we did not." Maura replied, softly folding the dishcloth and placing it onto the counter beside herself, "I do think Tommy tried to fornicate with me." she blushed a little, "When I woke up, he was fondling me..."_

_"Stop!" Jane told Maura, shaking her head a little, and she flared her nostrils, taking in the information Maura had just imparted with her, "I don't want to hear anymore..."_

_"Jane, you asked me so I told you..he...he had a morning erection also."_

_"Maura!" Jane looked to the Doctor with a warning glare, "I don't want to even visualise that! I just want to know for sure that you two did not sleep together."_

_"We didn't." Maura replied, "Yes, Jane...I am attracted to your brother, but wh..."_

_"You're attracted to my brother?"_

_"Both of them actually. But you're the one I'm in a relationship with, Jane."_

_"Well, that is good to know..." Jane mumbled._

_Maura sighed and began to move towards the Detective, "Jane please, don't be like this. I thought you trusted me, even after the double date disaster with Jorge..." she furrowed her brows slightly._

_"Oh yes, because that went so swimmingly well. While you were playing house with Mr Yoga, I was out walking Jo Friday with Nurse Jorge."_

_"I thought you two would be a great match!" Maura tried to at least defend herself against Jane's attacks, ""I'm sorry your night didn't work out as well as mine did."_

_"Well, I'm not as flexible as you, not enough for Brock's positions."_

_Maura just looked at Jane and sighed, "Jane, humans are the only mammals, other than dolphins who partake in sexual activities for pleasure. Not just for the need to procreate and reproduce."_

_"And you're telling me this why?" Jane asked Maura and she frowned, "What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying sex is a very pleasurable and healthy activity, and..."_

_"And it's not with me?" Jane finished Maura's sentence with a question before she then asked Maura another question, "Maura, do you want to be with me?"_

Jane looked up at Tommy as he asked her again, "Jane, what are you thinking about?"

She sighed and frowned a little, "I need more coffee..." she deterred the question before motioning over to the waitress to move over to their table to refill her mug. The Detective waited on the waitresses departure before she continued, "She didn't answer me."

"The waitress? I know, she was too busy checking out my biceps!" Tommy chuckled before he saw Jane's pained expression, "Oh you meant Maura."

"Yes, I mean Maura. When I asked her if she wanted to be with me, she didn't answer me." Jane told her brother, "Maura can't lie..."

"She didn't answer because she didn't want to be with you..." he sighed and frowned, looking to his sister, "Jane, I'm so sorry."

"Tommy please stop apologising, it's making me feel so much worse." Jane frowned and she shrugged a little before sipping some more of her coffee, "I should go talk to her, and I should apologise. You should come too, I think it would be good for you to apologise to her for slipping yourself into her bed in the middle of the night."

"No, you should go alone, I'll apologise another time. Go alone to speak with her, unless she's naked again..." he smirked, trying to lighten Jane's mood a little.

"I swear if you ever see her naked again, she'll be the last woman you ever see." Jane hissed, "I can't believe she's attracted to you, you're totally not her usual type..."

"Maura's attracted to me?" he questioned softly, beaming internally then he added, "I knew she did!"

Jane sighed, "Yeah, she's attracted to you, and to Frankie. I knew she liked him already, but after spending the night with you, naked in bed, being attracted to you was news to me."

Tommy winced then he sighed, "Jane, I should tell you..."

"I knew it!" Jane glared to her youngest brother, "You DID sleep with her! Maura looked so guilty!"

"No, Jane, I didn't. I tried to a little bit but..." he shook his head, "Maura was insistant on staying faithful to you." he smiled gently and nodded, "There aren't many women who experience the Tommy Rizzoli charm and decline the after after party experience..." he winked a little.

Jane shook her head at her brother and then continued, "Yes, though I'm sure if Maura and I were not together, she would have invited you to share her bed with her, instead of you just showing up there in the morning." she told him and sighed again, "Maura likes sex." she added bitterly.

"So do I." Tommy winked.

"Don't." Jane warned Tommy, "She's taken, remember?"

"Well, she doesn't have to be."

"Tommy!" Jane looked to her brother, "I am not going to let you ruin this for her. She's happy with Doctor Beat, if she's not then they'll split and finish up." she sighed, ""Lets just leave it at that."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Jane looked to Tommy and she sighed a little, "I do. I really do. I really thought we'd be together and last for a long time. Maura's been with women before, she knows how the female body works."

Tommy was smirking when Jane looked up at him. He was sat there across from her, picturing Maura with another woman; a hot, leggy blonde, "You know, that is hot." he told Jane and looked to her.

"Will you stop thinking with your dick and listen to me!"

"Sorry, but it is hot Janey, you know it is." he smiled and gave a slow 'sup' nod to his sister, "Maura's hot!"

"Tommy, I'm warning you, if you try to get into Maura's good panties, I will kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week."

"I'm just thinking of you...look, if I do this and get into her..." Tommy smiled and licked his lips before turning his smile into a smirk, "fine panties, I could be doing you a really big favour."

Jane turned to look at Tommy and she raised her brow curiously at him, "What are you saying?"

"I could split them up, Maura would naturally come crying back to you, bada-bing bada-boom, you two could be adding more notches in those bedposts." he smiled charmingly to Jane.

Jane watched Tommy as she silently contemplated agreeing to the suggestion he had just made. As much as Jane wanted Maura back and to call her'Baby' in her cellphone contacts once again, she didn't want to cause the Doctor any more pain, things had been hard on Maura in the past. She shook her head, "No, I don't think it's a good idea Tommy. Yes, I want Maura back but at the price of her getting hurt or forcing the process, no."

Her brother nodded, "You really do love her."

"I do." Jane sighed, deflating herself, "I never meant to fall so hard for her, it just...happened..."

"So, it's true what they say; loves finds you when you least expect it to find you." Tommy smiled to his older sister.

"What can I do, Tommy?"

"Well, since you won't let me help you out, you have two options; you can go talk with her or you do nothing and let her decide what happens and when."

"I guess I just have to be patient then." Jane responded and gave a non-committal shrug, "I just miss her so much."

"You have fingers, don't you?" Tommy smirked a little, once again trying to lighten Jane's mood, and this time succeeding, as he earned a chuckle from his sister.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Jane smiled softly t her brother and sipped down the last of her coffee, "I gotta head back to the office. I'll catch you later."

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
